my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weston Miller
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} East High School's delinquent outcast Weston Miller presents himself as a teenager who is out to cause anarchy and chaos without a moment's notice. He is confident, linguistically sophisticated and antagonistic. But behind this rebellious masquerade lies a child who is scared and broken in many of ways. He is abused at home, both emotionally and physically, by his parents. His father in practical provides him with constant cruelty to the point that we understand how this young man became so obnoxious. Weston is the archetypical representation of the modern ‘angry-teenager’; however the notion that this a modern creation is farcical. He is a world-class bully, an all-around horrible, selfish person, and a vicious homophobe. His inexcusable homophobic slurs do not just extend to bullying; once he figures out Troy Bolton is looking for a change in the social atmosphere in East High, he immediately decides that if Troy is not with the rest of the "men," then he must be against them. Keeping with the show's theme of acceptance of oneself and of others, Weston learns that being kind isn't necessarily a bad thing yet he comes off as the tough guy who couldn't care less, and no one really knows him at all. However he shows a significant change by the end. Initially he shows no respect towards anyone; especially the teachers and the school property. But by the end of the film he begins to accept the idea of kindness, and starts showing it towards the others; in particular, Brett Shimura. Initially, Weston takes great pleasure in making the others uncomfortable, such as ridiculing Troy for basketball, using Ryan Evans as a target for humiliation and mockery on multiple occasions. Though he always retaliates if provoked, he is neither rude or unkind to Kelsi Nielson but he only shows obnoxious reactions towards her quirky behavior. Weston has the most rivalry with Troy and Brett, as they come from complete opposites of the "high-school spectrum". Most of his interactions (both positive and negative) have happened with Brett. He drives him to tears repeatedly. Weston is somewhat startled out of his thoughts, and becomes more cutting - thus showing that he is not as cruel or sarcastic as one might initially think. Not a huge amount is known about Weston, aside from his abusive home-life and his dislike of authority. When Principal Matsui separates him from the group and is yelling at him in the closet, he shrinks in on himself, taking up less space and avoiding eye-contact; this suggests that he fears older men or men that resemble his abusive father. He seems to be quite good at basketball, and is surprisingly skilled at climbing and sports in general judging from his climbing around in the vents and his scaling the library stairwell. After he listened to Troy's detention and hearing what he did, he hangs his head down and gets upset of what his father does. He thinks his father and Andrew father should get together and go bowling since they're much alike. Physical Appearance TBA Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} From his first appearance to his final appearance, Weston Miller proves himself to be inseparable from his rebellious nature. He's always insulting somebody (whether it be the principal, the janitor or his peers), and it's obviously for attention. There's also his thorough, speculative impression of Ryan Evans' household, and the way he announces it out of nowhere without being asked and just assumes (correctly) they'll all watch. Weston is the ultimate alpha-personality in all the episodes. Seen as sassy, calculating, determind, ruthless, devious, sneaky, egotistical, pompous, sarcastic, arrogant, vindictive, sadistic, scheming, manipulative, ungrateful, immoral, sociopathic, cruel, spiteful, bitter, dishonest, greedy, treacherous, dirty, sly, brutal, diabolical, sinister, pure evil, vain, vicious, ambitious, savage, rotten, nasty and unscrupulous. He is without a moral compass and possesses no scruples and conscience. He is also an extremist who shows no compassion, love or concern to anyone, but himself. He will often do anything and everything in his power to get what he wants and he usually doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. With a sense of great entitlement, he will ignore all rules and regulations that work against him, but have no issue using those same rules against others. Weston's height also leads him to speak down to people, and to name drop and speak of himself as something beyond everyone else. While as cold of a tactician he is, Weston is still a person with feelings. Trivia * Weston Miller's violent behavior comes from his dad, as deep down, he's unhappy about life in general. * Maybe everyone realizes this one by now, but regarding Weston's life, you have to wonder what keeps him going. His life at school is horrible: bad grades, principal and teachers don't like him, and it appears that the rest of school doesn't either, going by what Matsui told him — his life at home is even worse — which may explain the bad grades — he doesn't seem to have any ambition for himself. ** Sadly, we only get a glimpse into the dynamic between his relationship with them, but watch how defensive he gets when Brett Shimura says they would laugh at him for being seen with him. It also marks one of the few times in the episode where he genuinely gets angry as opposed to just acting cocky or disrespectful. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Mental Health Victim Category:Protagonists